Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Czyściec - Pieśń XXXIII
300px|right Beatrycze przepowiada Dantemu nadejście Bożego Mściciela i rozprawia na temat mistycznego Drzewa. Matylda zanurza poetę w Eunoe, rzece pamięci dobrych uczynków, skąd poeta wychodzi czysty i "zdolny wylecieć na gwiazdy". 1 Boże, w dziedzictwo Twe weszły pogany! — :Ten chórem raz trzy, raz cztery Dziewice :Psalm zawodziły, nucąc na przemiany. 4 Pani ma słucha, zapłakawszy lice, :A mnie się zdaje, gdy tak głowę kłoni, :Że widzę Bożą pod krzyżem Rodzicę. 7 Kiedy skończyły, wstaje spod Jabłoni, :Aby przemówić, i cała w rozświcie :Miłości, barwą ognia się zapłoni. 10 „Maluczko — rzecze — a nie obaczycie :Mię; zaś maluczko przeminie, a ono, :Siostrzyczki lube, znów mię obaczycie". 13 Przodem posłała Drużek śpiewne grono, :A ruchem dłoni stawiła w odwodzie :Mnie i Stacjusza, i niewiastę oną 16 Litośną; tak szła po rajskim ogrodzie. :Nie uczyniła dziesiątego kroku, :Kiedy oczyma w oczy me ubodzie 19 I tak łagodnie rzecze: „Na widoku :Bądź mi, ażebyś słuchał, gdy ci wskażę; :Pośpieszaj prędzej i chodź przy mym boku". 22 Tedy podbiegłem i stanąłem w parze, :A ona: „Bracie, skąd te lęki zbytnie? :Czemu nie wyznasz, co chowasz w zamiarze?" 25 Jak się podwładny zbliża czołobitnie :I ledwie bąka słowa przed zwierzchnikiem, :Bo mu się w ustach głos zalękły przytnie, 28 Tak ja niepewnym bąkałem językiem: :„Ty wiesz, co na mój pożytek wypada, :Bo, tak jak ze mną, nie współczujesz z nikiem". 31 „Niechże cię — rzekła — trwoga nie owłada; :Zbądź zawstydzenia; chcę, byś w tej krainie :Nie szedł jak człowiek, który we śnie gada. 34 Wiedz, że od smoka zepsute Naczynie :Było, lecz nie jest; niech się z pomstą liczy :Olbrzym, która go pewno nie ominie. 37 Zrodzi się Orlik i rząd odziedziczy :Po Orle, co Wóz obsypał swym puchem: :Wóz potwór Drzewu zabrany w zdobyczy. 40 To wam oznajmiam, co oglądam duchem: :Oto się w gwiazdach lepsza dola święci, :Niepowstrzymana przeciwieństw łańcuchem, 43 Gdy od Pięciuset Pięci i Dziesięci :Na śmierć zdławiona będzie Rozbójnica :I Olbrzym, co z nią w sprośnej grzeszył chęci. 46 Może cię mięsza słów mych tajemnica, :Jak Temidzinej lub Sfinksa zagadki, :I dla twych oczu zakryte ma lica. 49 Lecz Lajadami wnet będą wypadki :Wypełniające to, co słowa wróżą, :Ani się tutaj użalą ich świadki. 52 Widzenie moje niech wiernie powtórzą :Twe usta ludziom, co żyją żywotem :Będącym ciągłą w kraj śmierci podróżą. 55 A kiedy pisać będziesz, pomnij o tem, :Żeś widział Drzewo, ku którego zgubie :Zamierzano się podwójnym nawrotem. 58 Kto zeń ukradnie lub kto go uskubie, :Ten bluźni czynem przeciwko Osobie :Boga, co święcił je ku swojej chlubie. 61 Lat pięć tysięcy miał czekać w żałobie :Duch utęskliwy waszego pradziada, :By Zbawca winę jego mścił na sobie. 64 Śpi chyba rozum twój, że nie dobada, :Czemu roślina tak wzwyż wystrzeliła :I swe konary tak wokół rozkłada. 67 Gdyby ci duszy nie zaskorupiła, :Na kształt wód Elskich, płochość korą z głazu :Ni jej, jak Pyram morwę, poplamiła, 70 Po tych znamionach poznałbyś od razu :W sensie moralnym, jakie prawo boże :Tkwi w treści tego o Drzewie zakazu. 73 Lecz skoro umysł twój w kamiennej korze :Jest przyciemniony, jak owoc morwowy, :Tak że jasności słów mych znieść nie może, 76 Chcę, byś obrazem, jeżeli nie słowy, :Tę prawdę na swej zawiesił pamięci, :Jak na pielgrzymiej lasce liść palmowy". 79 Na to powiadam jej: „Na kształt pieczęci, :Która się w wosku powtarza odbita, :Mowę twą w duszy wyryły me chęci. 82 Lecz czemu wiedza twoja smakowita :Tak nad mój rozum wylatuje zgoła, :Że im ją bliżej goni, tym mniej chwyta?" 85 „Przeto, byś wiedział, jaka twoja szkoła :I jak daleko jej bystrość domierzy, :I jak mych wyżyn doścignąć nie zdoła — 88 Od bożej drogi tak daleko leży :Wasza, jaka jest odległość obręczy, :Po której niebo najszczytniejsze bieży". 91 „Nie pomnę — rzekłem — bym w dobie młodzieńczej :Zaniechał wiedzy, co mię dziś zachwyca, :Ani mię o to me sumienie dręczy". 94 A na to ona, śmiechem krasząc lica: :„Ale ci przecież pamięć przypomina, :Że cię poiła Letejska krynica?... 97 Jak w dymie widna jest ognia przyczyna, :Tak tu ze skutku ten wniosek się snowa, :Że była zdrada i że była wina. 100 Odtąd już naga będzie moja mowa: :Widzę, że muszę wyświecić ją z cienia, :By jej dostrzegła źrenica surowa". 103 Już też jaskrawiej i wolniej w płomienia :Kręgu szło słońce torem południka, :Co dla każdego miejsca się odmienia. 106 Siedm Nimf stanęło na kształt przewodnika, :Który na czele kompaniji bieży :I nagle przedmiot nieznany spotyka. 109 Tam, gdzie cień konał na lasu rubieży, :Ciemny, jak owy, co pod rosochatem :Drzewem nad chłodną wodą w Alpach leży, 112 Ujrzałem — niby Tygrys z Eufratem :Płynące; jedne wydały je zdroje: :Rozstawały się z wolna, jak brat z bratem. 115 „Chwało ludzkiego rodu, światło moje — :Pytam — jak zwie się woda, co wypływa :Z jednego źródła, a nurt dzieli w dwoje?" 118 Na to odrzecze mi ta dobrotliwa: :„Spytaj Matyldy". Więc ta przemówiła :Jak człowiek, co się z zarzutu obmywa: 121 „Te tajemnice, oraz innych siła :Już mu przeze mnie były wyjawione: :Chybaż ich woda Letejska nie zmyła". 124 A Beatrycze: „Może w inną stronę :Podana baczność, w której pamięć ginie, :Na oczy duszy rzuca mu zasłonę... 127 Lecz spojrzyj: oto Eunoe płynie; :Jako z innymi czynisz, wiedź go do niej: :Niechaj się w swojej niemocy ochynie". 130 Jako się dusza uprzejma nie broni, :Lecz cudzej woli swą czyni obrazem, :Skoro się w znaku widocznym odsłoni, 133 Tak ona dłoń mą z uprzejmym wyrazem :Wzięła i poszła naprzód, do Stacjusza, :Z pańskim skinieniem mówiąc: „Chodź ty razem". 136 Gdybym mógł spisać, ile mię porusza :Tych chwil wspomnienie, śpiewałbym napoje, :Z których by wiecznie rada czerpać dusza. 139 Lecz oto pełne są już karty moje :Materią na śpiew o czyśćcowym kraju, :Więc cugiem sztuki ten zapęd pokoję. 142 Na brzeg wróciłem, w przeświętym ruczaju :Tak odrodzony jak rośliny nowe, :Okryte szatą zielonego maju — 145 Czysty i gotów wylecieć na gwiazdy. Czyściec 33